Godiva
by Malinear
Summary: Girl humor along the lines of "Maybe..." Rating for one bad word, I couldn't help myself. (one shot)


**Disclaimer**: The usual (aka not mine, don't I wish, only the "plot" is mine...what there is of one...)

**A/N**: It's all Nick Wechsler's fault, really. I'd never had Godiva until the Valentine's Party in LA when myself and 40 others had dinner with him and Bill Sadler...he gave me Godiva and I've been addicted ever since. (I remember saying something to him about "never expect a girl to turn down chocolate" and him giving me that smirking grin)

* * *

"Oh....my dear sweet God..." Isabel's eyelids fluttered closed as a sigh of ecstasy escaped her lips. It was so good...

"Hey, are you going to share some of that or what?"

Isabel looked up at a frowning Liz Parker and smiled serenely, "Max not giving you what you need?"

The dark haired girl frowned even more, "No. He says that I'm a different person when I get some and that I frighten him." She licked her lips hungrily, using every ounce of her self control to not attack Isabel right then.

Isabel simply nodded, "I see what he means. You've got an almost animal look in your eyes. If I were him, I'd be scared too."

"Who would be scared of what? And oh my God, Isabel, please say this is a group thing. That looks very satisfying." Maria DeLuca slipped nimbly into the bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Isabel indulged herself once more, shivering slightly from the pleasure. She was very much aware of the two girls' heated stares and was enjoying torturing them as much as possible. Humans could be so weak sometimes. "It is a sad thing when your boyfriends cannot supply you with enough to sate you. I get all I can handle and then some. It's almost overwhelming. Alex is too good to me."

Liz's eyes were fixed on Isabel's slender hand as she remarked casually, "If Alex is so good, then why isn't he here?"

"Because this dear Lizzie, has turned into a girl's only event. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. It's nice to do without all of the testosterone once in a while. Even Max. I remember when I was with Kyle, this type of thing was something that I did much more often."

"Why does that not surprise me," Maria replied dryly. "So, can we cut the chit chat and get down to it? I've been deprived for far too long."

Isabel shook her head sadly, "Remind me to talk to my dear brothers about their inability to please you." She rose from her perch on her bed and stood before the other two girls. She held one hand out to each of them but before they could take them, the door once again opened. "That's supposed to be locked."

Tess smiled sheepishly, "Sorry I'm late. I don't get to indulge myself in this fashion often, and got here as soon as I could."

"It's all right. We were just starting."

"Is that-"

"Yes, the best to be had."

"Oh God. The anticipation has had me shaking all day."

Isabel smiled and handed a small gold foil wrapped square to each girl, "May the experience be earth shatteringly orgasmic."

Their fingers clawed and tore until all was exposed. A collective sigh filled the room and they each placed their piece upon their tongues, savoring the creamy dark taste. Orgasmic was an understatement. Death would have been merciful. One by one, they sank to the floor with happy smiles and sighs of approval.

"Fuck, that was good." Isabel rested her head against her footboard and stretched luxuriously.

"Oh yeah. Why can't Michael give me that?" Maria licked the remains from her fingers slowly, enjoying every last bit.

"Because he's cheap?" Liz offered before she got jabbed in the ribs.

Tess smirked a bit, "At least Kyle knows how to appreciate it. He's the one who got me addicted in the first place. I mean, what girl can turn it down?"

Liz nodded, "Yeah, same here. Kyle introduced us both into this bliss. Remind me to hate him when I'm not enjoying it so much. This obsession really is too expensive for my blood."

Isabel shrugged, "But if you can't splurge now and again for a little piece of the wonder that is Godiva..."


End file.
